


In This Darkest of Nights

by lye_tea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_tea/pseuds/lye_tea
Summary: She fights by his side. Drabble.





	In This Darkest of Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quick drabble I wrote while watching the latest episode.

** In This Darkest of Nights **

 

In this darkest of nights, she fights by his side. She is not beautiful or graceful, is not like any woman he has known. She is purest strength, undaunted and valiant (everything he is not). As she kills, she brings him to life. Magnificent and marvelous, she cuts down the dead. His heart swells with amazement and something else.

Powerfully, she parries and lunges forth, mindless of the blood and gashes on her face (the deep one curling down her neck). Muscles strained against the dense, clanking armor, the battered, beaten metal sheets. Glorious she is. Enthralled he stares.

How could he not have exalted her sooner? She who is born, is destined to be the truest knight, the brightest knight, in this darkest of nights.  

 

 


End file.
